


[Podfic] A Certain Kind of Diplomacy

by LittleRedRobinHood



Series: WhispeRED Out Loud: A Podfic Broken Telephone Challenge [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Accidentally married to an alien, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Diplomacy, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, though not really the way it's usually intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:03:57)Author's summary from reeby10:“What do you mean married?” Marcene asked, trying as hard as possible to keep her voice even.
Relationships: Alien Diplomat/Human Diplomat, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WhispeRED Out Loud: A Podfic Broken Telephone Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761787
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, WhispeRED Out Loud: a podfic broken telephone challenge





	[Podfic] A Certain Kind of Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Certain Kind of Diplomacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023582) by [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10). 



  
  
Download: [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/92f4ila06npsalq/A%20Certain%20Kind%20of%20Diplomacy.mp3?dl=0)  
Length: 00:03:57  
Size: 2.68 MB  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as part of Team Red Podfic Broken Telephone
> 
> Thanks to reeby10 for having blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> Notes about the podfic broken telephone fic selection process:  
> I listened to silverandblue's podfic and I knew nothing about the canon, so my take away was "space regency" (still not sure if that is true) and "unfamiliar (alien) cultures". So I looked for regency AUs in a few fandoms, and then Star Trek AUs, and then Star Trek fic, and I couldn't find anything that had the certain something I wanted. I listened to the podfic again and realized the piece that I wanted was "diplomacy" (as opposed to general space adventures). So I searched the Diplomacy tag, and finally found this fic. I liked the unfamiliar alien culture aspects, and the fact that they were ambassadors. I also liked that it was f/f, both because part of Team Red's brand is "Women, am I right?" and because the two characters in silverandblue's podfic use she/her pronouns (wikipedia tells me they don't identify as women, but I didn't wikipedia until after I recorded). On one hand, it was kind of challenging to work with a podfic that was an unfamiliar fandom and genre since I had a hard time finding a touch stone tag to base my search on, but on the other hand, it was a lot more rewarding to find the tag and the fic that really matched what I got from the podfic, as opposed to just basing it off a familiar pairing or common AU/tag.


End file.
